


Elluding The Trespasser

by Lyslani



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyslani/pseuds/Lyslani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyslani wakes up and looks back on the past two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elluding The Trespasser

**Author's Note:**

> It is still a f!lavellan/cullen romance. phew! That being said, the new dlc takes place two years after the Breach and Corypheus and something seemingly significant happens regarding the anchor. 'By The Anchor's Light' may not be appropriate any longer for the stories after. With this in mind, I have created a working title for events after that two year gap. This may be revisited when I learn more of the DLC content.

The sun was playing across her closed eyelids. She moaned softly and settled deeper into the warm mass at her back. She felt his legs cradle her own and his arms close around her more tightly, bringing her body into his chest. His nose snuggled that sensitive point below her ear through her hair as his lips brushed her neck. There had been no nightmares, for either of them last night. That was always sign of a good night. They took their victories where they could.

She relished these morning when she woke up earlier and could appreciate him. He had mended her broken heart, body and soul. The Breaches in the sky, the red lyrium, the mages and templars and civil unrest, the ancient voices in her head, Corypheus and Solas… Almost two years. He had been steadfast and strong with her and for her, his love honest and pure; his passion and desire burning hot and boundless under such a calm and reserved facade.

She was happy and in love. She thought of marriage and children more and more. She felt herself again and knew what she wanted now: her shem as a husband and as many children as they could possibly conceive. She tried to hold back her giggle bubbling in her at the image but failed miserably. She felt his arm tighten around her again as he peppered her neck, from ear to shoulder, with sweet kisses. She stretched her neck to offer more area to cover. She felt more than heard his muffled laugh, but he obliged and kiss her more. “Morning, love”, his voice already a bit breathless and his morning erection becoming stiffer in the small of her back.

She loved these mornings and she loved him. She decided to show him just how much.


End file.
